Birth Drabbles
by Clover123
Summary: Takes place in the HARRY RAISED WEASLEY universe with the children from MEET THE FUTURE. A few drabbles on the births of Harry and Luna's children. AU, post Hogwarts, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Fred are alive at this point! T because I'm paranoid.
1. Felicity and Molly - Anne

**_Birth Drabbles_**

**_A/N: This is just a small story about how Harry and Luna react to their children's births. I'm just… you know… they're drabbles, alright?! This takes place in the HARRY RAISED WEASLEY universe, but with the children from MEET THE FUTURE, so read those if you're confused. :-)_**

**_Chapter One: Felicity and Molly – Anne_**

_August 14__th__, 2000_

_St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

_Maternity Ward_

_10: 23 PM _

"Twins!" Harry said both excitedly and tiredly. He couldn't believe it! He couldn't believe that he had just been gifted with practically female versions of Fred and George!  
Luna held both girls close to her chest. Her eyes had dark circles from the many hours of labor.

The healer brought out two birth certificates and set them on the table next to Luna's bed.

"You two just need to sign and pick names and then you'll be all set." She informed them, smiling a cheerful smile.

Harry thanked her and took one of the twins out of Luna's arms. She was light, at a mere four pounds and had a dark pink, but beautiful face, and had damp, wavy, white blond hair, just as the other did.

Harry cradled her in his arms, trying to stop the tears of happiness that made their way out of his tear duct.

"I-I can't believe we're parents, Luna." he said, wiping a tear that made it's way down his cheek. Luna merely smiled, not wanting to ruin the moment.

The small baby in Harry's arms began to move, before opening up her almond shaped eyes, and what the saw was shocking.

Her right eye was bright, shocking, emerald green, and her left was pale, almost white silver.

"She has two different color eyes!" Harry whispered in shock. Luna smiled again.

"She does too," she shifted to show him the baby she held. Her eyes were the exact same.

Harry called the healer into the room, and she explained that it was a rare thing called "Heterochromia Iridum" and that it only affected around 1 in 1500 people.  
Harry was stunned. He had never seen anything like it! He wondered if they had inherited it from Luna's grandfather, who she had told him had one cobalt blue eye, and one dark brown eye. He assumed that they had.

"We just need to figure the names out." Luna whispered, rocking the baby she held, who was falling asleep fast.

"You name one, I'll name the other?"

"Alright…" she thought for a moment, before saying, "Felicity Lily, Lissie for short. Lissie after my mum and Lily after your biological mum." Harry smiled. He loved both names and they fit together perfectly. He began to think… Molly? After the woman who raised him since he was three? The woman who he had called mum for years?

Not Molly by itself… Molly – Anne! The middle name… he couldn't use Lily; over his dead body would he use Petunia… Bluebell and Marigold were out of the question… Rose. It was so simple. Why hadn't he thought of it before?

"Molly – Anne Rose. It keeps the flower name in there and keeps a pattern of old fashioned names, too." Luna seemed to approve of it, so they wrote them down before signing them.

In curly, golden letters, the birth certificates read:

_Felicity Lily Potter_

_Born August 14__th__, 2000_

_Mother: Luna Artemis Potter (née Lovegood)_

_Father: Harry James Potter _

_Molly – Anne Rose Potter_

_Born August 14__th__, 2000_

_Mother: Luna Artemis Potter (née Lovegood)_

_Father: Harry James Potter_

Everything seemed perfect. Their family was finally complete.

*2 a.m. that night*

Harry and Luna were awaken by the crying of both babies.

Harry stayed put, and Luna wasn't able to get up as easily as when she wasn't bedridden.

"Oh, yes, Harry. I'll get the screaming baby, because I didn't just give birth four hours ago!"

"Thanks, honey."

"Why do I even try with you?"

**_A/N: I hope you liked this. It was a lot of fun to write! I've still got four chapters to go!_**


	2. Xenophilius

**_A/N: Alrighty, here we go! :-D If you're wondering, Hermione isn't in this because she would have been at home with Hugo, as he would have been born in January. Ginny and Tonks are here because Ginny's second born isn't born until 2005, and Tonks' second born was born in 2000. Just wanted to clear this up. _**

**_Chapter Two: Xenophilius_**

_March 2__nd__, 2002_

_St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

_Maternity Ward_

_8: 54 AM_

"It's a boy!" the Healer cried out over the baby's cries. Luna's body sagged in relief. Her trembling hand let go of Harry's already pain filled and red one. Her breathing relaxed and she leaned back. Tonks, Remus, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Sirius released the breath they had been holding in anticipation, from behind the healers.

I have a son! Harry thought, excitedly. Happiness flooded him and made his heart leap.

The healer brought the baby over to a table and cleaned him up, before depositing him into Luna's arms again.

"What should we name him, Lunes?" Harry asked, taking a seat next to her bed. He looked at the small, red faced baby; he looked so much like Lissie and Molly – Anne… it felt like yesterday that he was cradling them to his chest. So bad he wanted to hold his son, but Luna had just gone through several hours of labor. It was only fair that she was to hold the baby first.

Luna didn't answer immediately, but she quietly told him, "I was thinking Xenophilius James, or Xenophilius Cedric." Sirius beamed when he heard that.

"I like the second one," Neville spoke up, remembering the kind face of Cedric Diggory. Harry smiled sadly at the memory of his late friend.

He pulled a small picture out pocket: the moving picture that Colin Creevey had taken of himself, Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor, just hours before the Third Task.

As much as he wanted the name James to be in his name, he wanted James to be the first name, rather than the middle name, but Luna's opinion still mattered, and he wanted to respect it.

"Xenophilius Cedric," Harry finally said out loud after several minutes. Sirius' and Remus' smiles slid off their faces. Harry would have to explain his thinking to them later.

Tonks stood up from her chair and pointed towards the door.  
"Should we let Molly, Arthur, and the twins in now? I'm sure Molly – Anne and Lissie would like to meet their brother."

"Yes, please bring them in. Who's going out?" The healers only allowed a certain amount of people in at a time, so in order to let four people in, four needed to leave.

"Remus and I will go," Tonks announced, taking her husband's hand.

"Ginny and I will too." Neville volunteered, looming to Ginny. Ginny shrugged in defeat and followed the three out of the room.

Molly and Arthur lead the twins into the room a moment later. They both resembled Luna with Harry's eye and mouth shape. Even at two years old, their white blonde hair had grown past their shoulders and a strip of hair had darkened until it was jet black.

"Mummy!" both of them cried when they saw Luna.

"Come meet your new baby brother, girls." Luna smiled, cradling baby Xeno to her chest. "Would you like to hold him?" Both nodded eagerly as Harry placed them on the bed.

As Luna was instructing them how to hold Xeno, a still disappointed Sirius came over to Harry.

"How come you didn't name him Xeno James, prongslet?" Sirius asked, sitting down.

"Well… I kind of wanted James to be the first name, you know, rather than the middle name? And besides… if we have another boy, we'll name him James, probably, so then both of us will get our wishes. We both would have named one of our boys after our biological fathers… and besides, after Xeno died, Luna told me that she wanted to name her first male child Xenophilius, in memory of him, and I'm not going to ruin that." Sirius didn't say anything for a moment.

"I didn't realize that it went so deep. I apologize for that. That was… reckless of me." Harry shrugged.

"It's fine." He abandoned Sirius and joined Luna, Molly, Arthur, and the twins.

Harry took Xeno out Felicity's arms when he appeared to start getting fussy. Harry sat down on Luna's bed and held Xeno to his chest. They had done it before, but he still had the same feeling when having a child; excitement, but fear for how they were going to raise him.

"Imagine this," Molly chuckled happily. "Our third grandchild in three months. Hugo in January, Lucy in February, and now Xeno in March. He's beautiful, sweetheart." She exclaimed to Harry.

"Just look at that hair," she pointed to Xeno's white blonde hair that was littered with auburn streaks. It was messy, wavy, and curly. He had opened his tiny, protuberant eyes. They were a soft watery blue, that seemed to complement his face.

"I guess that's one thing we're good at," Luna piped up. "Making babies, you know."

**_A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Next chapter is baby number four, our fiery redhead! I hope everyone who is reading this likes it. I don't know if this could be considered a side story or what… but I liked writing this. :-)_**


	3. Astrid

**_A/N: Hope you guys like this. Sorry it's kind of late. Chapter four and baby #5 will be up soon. :) _**

_September 2__nd__, 2004_

_St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

_Maternity Ward_

_6: 09 PM _

_Chapter Three: Astrid_

Harry paced outside the healers door, waiting for what was going to happen. Luna was in labor with baby number four, two and a half months prematurely.

To say he was nervous was the understatement of your life. The healers hadn't let anyone in, not even Harry while they tried to help Luna deliver. Harry knew that it was going to happen sooner or later. One of his children was going to be premature, he just knew it. Luna herself had been four months premature (muggles would've called her a medical miracle), so one of their children was bound too, RIGHT?!

"Harry," Arthur said in a gentle, yet stern tone. "Please, stop pacing. You're frightening your children, and making the rest of us nervous."

"I think I have a right to be nervous!" Harry shouted, making four year old Molly – Anne jump in fright.

"My wife is in premature labor and I'm not allowed in the room! Oh, yes, _I'm _making _you guys _nervous!"

"Harry, she's going to be alright!" Hermione protested, trying to calm her friend down while holding onto Hugo's hand.

"You don't get it, do you Hermione? This isn't some muggle TV show, this is my wife and child we're talking about! If they would just let me in the room –"

All of the sudden, the door swung open and a baby's cries filled the hallway.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your ranting," the healer began. "But your wife would like to see you." Harry's eyes became as wide as dinner plate.

"Is she alright?" The healer smiled.

"She and the baby are just fine. They gave us quite the scare, but they're alright."

Harry pushed down the urge to jump up in the air and celebrate, and instead walked slowly into the room, with the others trailing behind him.

"It's a girl, Harry." Luna told him softly, holding a small bundle with dark red hair. "Kids, say hello to your new little sister."

"What's the baby's name?" Sirius asked, kneeling beside the bed.

"It's Harry's turn to name her. I was hoping we could have a flower name for the middle name, though. What would you think about Poppy as the middle name?"

Harry smiled, and took the red haired baby out of his wife's arms.

"She looks like an Astrid. Astrid Poppy," Astrid opened her small, protuberant eyes. They were neither silver, nor green, or even blue. They were hazel.  
"James' eyes," Remus whispered gently. "Can I hold her?" Harry looked to Luna, who nodded approvingly. Harry carefully handed Astrid over. She was so tiny and delicate. She weighed even less than the twins had, at barely three pounds. Her skin was pink and red, and her hands were both curled into fists.  
"Remus," Luna whispered softly. "Would you and Tonks be willing to be the godparents?" Remus looked up, shocked at the woman, as though she had just asked him to give up chocolate.

"O-of course! Dora, what do you think?" Remus had a look on his face that clearly said "Hell yeah".

"Yes, I'd love to, and it would be complete," she chuckled. "You guys are Teddy's godparents…"

"It's settled than, Astrid Poppy Potter. Godparents, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin."

"Don't call me Nymphadora!"

"Hey," Hermione said, breaking up what could become a potential fight. "You do know that Astrid's initials spell out "APP", right?"

"So?"

"Well… muggles have these things called Apps…"

**_A/N: Please read and review, and have a super duper day! :-)_**


	4. Cassandra

_**A/N: This is finally here! I don't think i'll be doing one for the last kid (James), because I'm kind of busy at the moment (And out of ideas for this story) so sorry about that. I'll be marking this as complete, so don't think I forgot because I didn't.**_

_February 18__th__, 2005_

_1: 19 AM_

"It's a girl," the healer whispered, handing a small, black haired baby to Luna. She left the room without another word, leaving Luna and Harry alone with the baby.

"She's beautiful," Luna said, looking over to her husband. Harry smiled.

"What do you want to name her? Are we still keeping the flower name pattern?"

"Cassandra. Cassie for short…"

Harry grinned widely. "Are you thinking what middle name I'm thinking?"

"Iris…? A flower and the goddess of the Earth and sky?" Luna asked, thinking about her own middle name, Artemis.

Harry looked away.

"Actually I was thinking Daisy, but hey, that's much prettier." Luna smiled slightly, and whispered again. "Can you grab the birth certificate?"

"Sure…"

_Cassandra Iris Potter_

_February 18__th__, 2005_

_Mother: Luna Artemis Potter (née Lovegood)_

_Father: Harry James Potter_

**_A/N: So I have the first chapter of my Walking Dead: The Game story finished, so I may upload it today, but if I don't, it'll be sometime soon._**


End file.
